Balcony symphonies
by Ella Inspired
Summary: She thought it was a prank. Then a dare. But now that he's asking her out, what is she supposed to do? Involves a balcony scene, Spice Girls and suspicious bushes.


(^^)

**Balcony symphonies, **

**A Rayella oneshot**

**By Ella **

(^^)

Stella Yamada lay on her stomach, tapping her pencil against the piles of papers she scattered on her bed. She stared hard at her homework, willing the answer to magically write itself. When that didn't happen she groaned and dropped her head dramatically against her folded arms.

Giggling, Olivia White threw a pillow at her. "Come on Stell, it isn't that hard!"

"Who asked you? It can't be that simply, it just can't be!"

"_It is," _Olivia insisted, "it's the balcony scene; why is it so hard for you to accept that it is what it is?"

"Then spell it out for me," Stella commanded, her voice slightly muffled by her folded arms.

With her back turned, she hadn't noticed the blonde girl roll her eyes good-naturedly and answer, "It's a romance scene Stell; it everything a girl secretly wants for herself. It's like the redefinition of love and devotion!"

"What guy would even consider doing that?"

"A guy that's seriously in love."

"Well I think it's unrealistic," Stella retorted, "And don't get all smart and superior with me Miss White, not everyone is top in the class."

"No, that would be Mo, don't degrade our favorite nerd."

She snorted. "And what does that make you?"

"Well," the blonde flicked her hair dramatically, "I'm Crawford Academy's Cutest Natural Blonde of course!"

"Considering we go to an all girls' school that's a pretty huge feat don't you think? There must be, what? Three natural blondes at school, what competition Liv," Stella claimed laughing as her friend thrust another pillow at her head.

"Hey, do you think Mo will be here soon?"

"Why? So you two can totally forget about helping me with homework and gossip about those boys from the party last night?"

"Shh! What's wrong with you?" Olivia demanded, grabbing Stella by her head and covering her mouth with her hands. "My parents don't know about that!"

"We're at my house genius and if you haven't noticed yet, no one's home but us!"

Still, she huffed, her face pink. "I don't want anyone to know I went to that party!"

"It isn't that big of deal," Stella dismissed with a wave of her hand, but her brows quirked in a thoughtful expression as she watched her friend fiddle nervously with her Pikachu plushie. "Now Livia, what did you do at the party that you haven't told me about?"

"Nothing!"

"Uh huh," she trailed in an unconvincing manner getting Olivia to admit defeat in embarrassment at being seen through; she answered curtly, "I met a boy."

"Oooohhh, are you sure he didn't have a Y chromosome, wasn't cross-dressing or had a sex-change?" It amused both Stella, and their other best friend Mo, that Olivia easily confused an actual male with a male that was either in drag or an actual female dressed in baggy clothing.

It was one of the downsides to going to an all girls' school, and then having an overprotective father such as Mr. Vaughn White.

"Stella!" Olivia wailed in embarrassment getting Stella to burst out laughing at the crimson hue on her friend's cheeks.

"Liv, I'm kidding! What about this boy?"

"Well I just…erm…"

Olivia's excessive nervousness alerted Stella and she stared in confusion before demanding, "He didn't do anything to you did he? Did he? I swear if he did, you just tell me and I'll hunt him down and _no one _will ever find his body."

"No! No! It isn't that! It's just…well…"

Impatient for answers, Stella was about to whack her friend mercilessly with one of her pillows when a light tapping on her window caught her attention.

"What the heck?" Looking back and forth between the door of her balcony and her best friend, Stella cocked a brow. Not waiting for an answer from Olivia, she rose from her bed and peeked out the blinds that covered the door. Pebbles were being hurled at her window.

The hell?

Opening the door, she peeked out to see over the balcony railing.

It was relatively dark out, but then again it was nearing nine thirty, but there were the garden lights by the pool which gave her a clear vision of the world beyond her bedroom balcony.

Taking a moment to admire the handiwork of her mother's gardening and landscaping, Stella was surprised when a pebble suddenly launched itself from the garden below, which she narrowly dodged. Huffing, she walked towards the railing, fully intent on screaming at the ass who was attacking her with stones.

What was someone even doing in her garden anyway?

When she looked down, she was met with a curious sight.

A blonde boy stood under her balcony, his eyes a clear Pacific blue even from where she stood. He was dressed casually in jeans, sneakers, a black button-up shirt with a varsity jacket slung over it. Stella blinked in confusion. A Mesa High kid? What the-?

He looked up at her, smirked and looked towards the rosebush.

On cue music began to play.

If that wasn't confusing enough, the guy downstairs began to sing.

…was this some sort of joke?

Stella knew the song at least; it was one of her favorites: Hero, Heroine by Boys like Girls. But what was a guy doing singing to her?

At her school, she was the last one anyone would even consider getting any male attention. Stella wasn't ugly or anything, but compared to most girls she had little to offer. And considering she punched the last guy who tried to put the moves on her, she wasn't entirely surprised.

As bewildered as she was, she was impressed by the guy's voice. And she had to give him some credit too, it took balls to sing to someone he didn't know.

Vaguely she wondered if he knew he was singing to the wrong girl and so she leaned against the balcony railing so they could see each other better.

At the sight of her, his voice faltered slightly as if his breath was caught in his throat, and he stopped singing entirely.

The rosebush shook as a few heads popped out.

Her eyes narrowed as she recognized the faces; Scott Pickett, Charlie Delgado and Wen Gifford, the boys from the party last night. This singing stunt must be a dare, she decided with a frown.

They didn't seem to notice her glaring gaze as one word was said by the red head and the other two burst out laughing. The blonde frowned and shouted up at her, "Give me a second."

She watched in borderline confusion and amusement as the blonde sent a sharp kick into the bush, sending the occupants groaning and moaning about violence, Stella swore that one of them said something along the lines of, "Minion abuse." She laughed as the blonde pretended to dust himself off and smile up at her again.

"Sorry about that, should I try it from the beginning?"

"I don't know, should you?" She asked lightly, "Are you sure you're singing to the right girl?"

"I'm pretty sure," he responded, smirking.

"Well considering I don't who you are, I'm kind of worried."

"So am I, your friend told me this was the only way I could get your name."

Her brow cocked. "My friend?" She repeated, looking over her shoulder to find Olivia smiling awkwardly and waving a hand in guilty admittance.

Clicking her tongue, Stella turned back to the blonde still at her balcony and said, "Shouldn't the ginger over there be singing then?"

Seeing the red head, she knew what boy Olivia must've met at the party. Wen was infamous for meeting girls online (at his own peril) and Olivia had been gushing about some guy on Facebook lately…

The blonde smirked and directing his words at his friends while maintaining eye-contact with her, said, "You heard her Wendell, sing to the angel you've been going on about."

"Hold on, I'll get her," Stella claimed, dragging Olivia to the balcony as the red head was forced to sing.

"I don't know any songs," he was heard arguing, but was cut off by the Spice Girls playing from the Boom Box Charlie was hiding in the rosebush.

"You can do it karaoke style," his blonde friend claimed getting Stella to laugh.

"I like your style Blondie!"

Olivia yelped as Stella successfully kept her in place long enough to listen to Wen's rendition of "So Tell Me What You Want", which sent both girls into a fit of giggles.

"Give your boys a round of applause," Scott stated waving both hands to get their attention. They complied with face-cracking grins.

"And now, we would appreciate a name for all our hard-work?" the blonde down below said, tilting his head up at her, the fairy-lights attached to her house lighting his clear blue eyes.

Stella blinked, confused as Olivia nudged her.

"Uh…you sure you have the right girl, right Blondie?"

Charlie answered, "Please tell him your name before he goes to extremes and invades your school like he planned!"

"And just for a name, sheesh, you got our boy whooped," Scott claimed, dodging another kick from said boy.

"Huh, well that kind of persistency does have to be rewarded," the half-Asian teenager noted with a grin, "I'm Stella. Am I gonna get a name or do I have to sing to you?"

"Whatever you like," he answered, sticking his hands in his pockets in feigned nonchalance as he looked up at her.

"Livia, do you mind?"

Her friend grinned and disappeared into Stella's room to turn her iPanda on. "Evacuate the Dance floor" by Cascada rang out from Stella's bedside table.

She took the first verse while Olivia took the second, and because he felt that he had to redeem himself after taking on the Spice Girls, Wen took it upon himself to take the rap.

Their entertainment was interrupted by a different voice, however, cutting off the applause:

"What are you boys doing on my lawn?!"

"Oh shit."

The sprinklers turned on, effectively sending Scott and Charlie running in fear of getting the Boom Box wet (Charlie) and worrying for their hair (Scott). Wen managed a gallant bow in Olivia's direction and a friendly smile as he dashed off over the fence and out of sight. Olivia sighing dreamily in his wake.

"I'm Ray!" the blonde boy claimed as he walked backwards, dodging the spurts of water scattering from the sprinkler system.

"That's my dad!" Stella chose to answer.

"I know!"

For a moment they said nothing, only looked at each other in wonderment as the distance between them grew.

His back hit the wall at the other end of the garden. "Would you mind me asking you out?"

"My dad's coming; you really want to do it now?"

"Well yeah, I didn't sing at the bottom of your balcony just to get shot by your dad! That bullet's at least worth a date don't you think?"

Stella snickered. "Get outta here, Ray!"

His smile was practically shit-eating as shouted for her to hear, "Tomorrow at Dante's, seven o'clock."

"And what if I don't show?"

"Then I'll just sing at your balcony again."

**FINIS**

**I was inspired by the balcony scene of Romeo and Juliet. Don't ask me why they're constantly singing, but I was in a high school musical kind of mood, go figure xD I also placed them in a completely different world where everyone is in separate schools and the band rivalry doesn't exist. Don't ask me why I did it, I just thought it would be more fun XP**

**Thanks for reading!**

Ella Lavender


End file.
